


Wheels 2

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [58]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Driving, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: You asked for it? You got it! :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers, Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen
Series: Family Matters [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/584977
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. CJ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wheels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901616) by [AXEe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe). 



> You asked for it? You got it! :=)

******

“OK,” Alex took a breath “hands?” she asked.

“At ten and two” CJ replied, nodding from the behind the wheel of the (currently motionless) car, her bright green curls bobbing as she did so.

“OK, next?” Alex asked.

“Check the mirrors,” CJ replied, leaning over to check the car’s side view mirrors “and…the blind spot is…clear” she announced.

“OK,” Alex turned the page of the DMV guidebook “uh…all right,” she nodded, tightening her seatbelt “OK, go for it”

“You know, if you want to boost my confidence,” CJ began “maybe not be so obvious with the seatbelt?”

Alex sighed.

“Shutting up,” CJ nodded as she reached out and started the engine, the car rumbling to life “OK,” CJ huffed “blindspot’s…clear, and now, shift into drive,” she eased the gear shift forwards into drive then carefully gripped the wheel and did nothing.

“Well?” Alex asked after a moment.

“Don’t rush me!” CJ exclaimed “I’m behind the wheel of two tons of solid steel and gasoline, forgive me if I’m not exactly ‘eager’ to go”

“C’mon,” Alex encouraged “I’ve seen you take down aliens without batting an eye. This? This is nothing”

Taking a nervous breath, CJ nodded.

“OK”

Gently, she eased down on the gas…

******

**Two and a half minutes later…**

“So, let me see if I got this right,” the officer began “you were trying to teach your daughter to drive, ma’am?”

Standing be the still-steaming car hood, Alex sighed as she absently kicked a sizable shard of broken glass aside,

“Yeah, that about sums it up” she muttered.

“Uh-huh,” the cop wrote down something on his notepad. He glanced at the three car fender bender, shaking his head “lady, I hope you got insurance” he muttered.

Standing besides her mother, CJ groaned and buried her face in her hands...


	2. Alura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's _BACK!!!!_ My intended-to-be-short "Family Matters" two-shot about driving lessons is _**FINALLY**_ being updated so enjoy! :=)

******

"All right, seatbelt?" Kara asked

"Yes" Alura nodded.

"Checked your mirrors?"

"Yes, Mom"

"Blindspot?"

"Mom!"

"All right, all right," Kara held up her hands in surrender "OK," buckling her own seatbelt she took a breath "let's go"

******

"Brake! Brake!" Kara yelled.

"What for?!" Alura demanded, nevertheless braking as asked.

"Car" Kara pointed.

Alura looked, scowling as she saw what Kara was frantically pointing at..

"Mom, he's in the next lane and going the other way," she pointed out "so, unless he pulls a U-turn, backs up, and cuts across three lanes of traffic, he won't reach us"

"Right," Kara sighed "sorry"

"Can I go now?" Alura asked

"Yeah"

******

"You're going too fast, you're going too fast!"

"Mom! I'm going twenty-five"

"Are you?" Kara leaned over, squinting at the speedometer "oh, you are"

"Yeah"

******

"Watch the cyclist!"

"Mom!"

******

"Red light! Red! Red!"

"Oh my god!" yanking the wheel hard, Alura pulled up to the curb, stamping on the brake pedal before yanking the keys out of the ignition "Mom, do you want to drive?" she asked.

"No, no, you're fine"

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
